


Оставляя позади

by Kaellig, pieces_of_silver



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Ричард. Современная реинкарнация (США или Англия), воспоминания о Кэртиане. Бессознательные, но отчаянные попытки узнать в ком-то из окружающих Алву."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставляя позади

— Вот, держи, — Стефан закрыл морозилку и, не глядя, кинул Чарльзу пакет со льдом. Тот обречённо зажмурился, но даже не шевельнулся, чтобы поймать, и пакет влажно шлёпнулся ему на грудь.  
— Добить решил, да? – слабым голосом спросил Чарльз. Глаза он решил больше не открывать, так как обнаружил, что с закрытыми голова болит меньше.  
— Ну, я же не в голову попал, — резонно возразил Стефан. – И вообще, ты вполне мог поймать. Не умираешь, всё-таки. Врач что сказал? Лёгкое сотрясение мозга. А учитывая, что сотрясаться у тебя нечему, ты совершенно здоров.  
Чарльз открыл глаза, печально и укоризненно посмотрел на друга и снова опустил веки.  
— Кстати, который час?  
 _— Пятый час пополудни, сударь. Возможно, вам будет интересно, что началась война._  
Глаза Чарльза изумлённо распахнулись, и он сел на диване.  
— Эй, ты чего? – встревоженно спросил Стефан, мгновенно оказываясь рядом. – Есть там, чему сотрясаться, или нет, но тебе всё равно нужно пару дней отлежаться.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал? – хрипло спросил Чарльз, глядя на него совершенно ошалело.  
— Что тебе не стоит вставать, — Стефан нахмурился.  
— А перед этим?  
— Что ты дурак, и неудивительно, что тебе дрыном по башке прилетело. Ну, если коротко.  
— Нет, не то… Когда я спросил, который час.  
Стефан наклонил голову и чуть сощурился.  
— Я ничего не сказал. Не успел. А что ты услышал?  
— Н-нет, ничего… так, показалось.  
— Я хочу узнать, что именно тебе показалось, — тихо, но очень настойчиво проговорил Стефан.  
— Я уже не помню, — вяло отмахнулся Чарльз и со стоном упал обратно на подушки. – О-о, как голова кружится… и тошнит… О-о, как мне плохо…  
Стефан закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Ладно, страдай, страдай.  
Чарльз слабо улыбнулся, надеясь, что друг не заметил его волнение. Он-то прекрасно знал, что ему не послышалось. Потому что, на самом деле, он ничего не слышал. Это было похоже, скорее, на видение или очень яркое воспоминание: он вот так же лежит с тяжёлой головой, только тяжко ему с похмелья, а не от сотрясения, и черноволосый мужчина, глядя на него сурово и неодобрительно, – точь-в-точь Стефан, когда узнал, что случилось! – протягивает большую кружку с каким-то питьём. Только вот Чарльз этого мужчину ни разу в жизни не видел. В этой жизни…  
— Ладно, я пошёл, у меня сегодня ночное дежурство.  
— В тишине и покое? – привычно съязвил Чарльз.  
— Именно, — столь же привычно и с достоинством кивнул Стефан, снимая с вешалки куртку. – Только в такой обстановке и можно в своё удовольствие думать о вечном.  
Стефан работал в морге при медицинском факультете, где, по его собственным словам, никто не мешал ему учить судебную психиатрию и писать научные статьи. Чарльз всегда обижался и отвечал, что учиться вполне можно и дома. Заказать пиццу, купить пива, пригласить друзей и учиться вместе в весёлой компании!  
За Стефаном захлопнулась входная дверь, ключ два раза повернулся в замке, и Чарльз остался один. Не то чтобы его беспокоила перспектива провести ночь в одиночестве в пустой квартире – в конце концов, он считал себя достаточно взрослым человеком, что бы там не говорила его мама. Но сейчас его переполняли смутные предчувствия и обрывки странных мыслей, как будто бы принадлежавших кому-то другому, и он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Стефан остался. В то же время парень понимал, что приятель, проницательный, как старый лис, мгновенно почует неладное и заставит рассказать всё. А Чарльз ещё и сам не знал, что именно «всё».  
Пожалуй, для его ушибленной головы это было слишком. Чарльз пощупал огромную шишку на лбу. И как он только умудрился подставиться? Он не считал себя гениальным фехтовальщиком, конечно, но в том, что мечом он владел лучше недавно пришедшего в клуб Питера, не сомневался ни секунды. И тем не менее – так по-глупому подставился. Самое неприятное даже не головная боль и не то, что он опозорился перед новичком – в конце концов, с кем не бывает. Самое неприятное – это скептический взгляд Стефана и его задумчиво-отстранённое: «В следующий раз пусть приносят вообще без головы, всё равно пользы ноль.»  
Чарльз раздражённо покрутился на не слишком удобном диване, подумал о том, что надо бы доползти до кровати, но тут же отказался от этой мысли. Натянув колючий плед до самого носа, парень в очередной раз закрыл глаза и постарался заснуть.

_Его Величество Фердинанд Второй, Ее Величество Катарина и Его Высокопреосвященство Сильвестр в окружении придворных восседали на крытой галерее, увитой гирляндами из кедровых ветвей и пунцовых гвоздик. Двадцать «жеребят» застыли на замощенной белыми и черными плитами площади Святого Фабиана спиной к капитану Лаик и лицом к Королю и Высокому Совету. Чтоб как следует рассмотреть Лучших Людей, требовалось задрать голову, а это было строжайшим образом запрещено распоряжающимся церемонией генералом Манриком. Сам Манрик в сопровождении оруженосца и гвардейских офицеров медленно обошел застывших юнцов и отступил к подножию Фабиановой колонны._  
 _Генерал махнул платком, горнисты протрубили «Слава королю Талига», раздалась барабанная дробь и звуки флейты. Вперед выступил высокий человек в черном и белом, в руках которого красовался внушительный свиток. Еще один свиток торжественно развернули на переносной конторке, к которой встал длинный, лысеющий писец, готовясь записывать, кто из Лучших Людей изъявит желание взять себе оруженосца и кого именно. Барабанный бой смолк, и герольд начал хорошо поставленным голосом:_  
 _— «Доблестный капитан Арнольд Арамона счастлив сообщить своему государю и всему Талигу, что вверенные его попечению юные дворяне прошли должное обучение и ждут приказаний от короля нашего Фердинанда Второго. Да будет всем ведомо, что означенные дворяне чтут Создателя и наместника Его на земле, владеют шпагой и грамотой и исполнены рвения._  
 _Капитан Арамона ручается за верность и доблесть сих юношей, коих и называет друг за другом, сообразно их воинским успехам и прилежанию._  
 _— Граф Эстебан Сабве, наследник герцогов Колиньяров;_  
 _— Норберт Катершванц из Бергмарка, верный вассал маркграфа Бергера;_  
 _— Маркиз Луис Альберто Салина из дома Сагнара;_  
 _— Герцог Ричард Окделл.»_  
 _Ричард Окделл. Так его звали. И он шёл четвёртым в списке — он, Ричард Окделл, четвертый из двадцати!_  
 _Герольд продолжал зачитать список, поимённо называя каждого из двадцати унаров, стоявших в этот момент на площади._  
 _— «Двадцать доблестных дворян предлагают свою жизнь, честь и шпагу тем, на чьих плечах держится королевство, — провозгласил герольд. — Кто из Лучших Людей Талига изберет их в оруженосцы?»_  
 _Вновь пропели фанфары, а затем с галереи раздался хриплый, уверенный голос:_  
 _— Я, Вольфганг фок Варзов, маршал Талига и командор Горной марки Бергмарк, прошу Лучших Людей Талига отпустить братьев Катершванц в родовые земли, где их мечи и доблесть нужны, чтобы сдержать напор Хайнриха Гаунау._  
 _— Лучшие Люди слышат просьбу маршала Варзова, — возвестил герольд._  
 _Снова фанфары и снова голос. Адмирал Рамон Альмейда выбирает Альберто Салину._  
 _Помощник главного интенданта Фридрих Зак взял к себе Юлиуса, а генерал Рокслей, как и собирался, молодого Придда._  
 _— Я, граф Людвиг Килеан-ур-Ломбах, комендант Олларии, прошу и выбираю Эстебана Сабве, лучшего из фабианцев._  
 _— Я, Леопольдо герцог Фиеско, прошу и выбираю благородного Бласко Дельгадо._  
 _— Я, Ги, граф Ариго, прошу и выбираю благородного Эдварда Феншо._  
 _И ни один из них не назвал его имени. Ричард не чувствовал ничего – так бывает во сне, когда понимаешь, что всё происходит не на самом деле. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как его друзья и враги один за другим поднимались на лестнице и приносили присягу. Они уходили в большую жизнь, в которой Ричарду Окделлу места не было._  
 _Когда ударила полуденная пушка, на черно-белом прямоугольнике остались стоять всего шестеро. В последний раз пропела труба, возвещая, что шестеро доблестных дворян предлагают свою жизнь, честь и шпагу тем, на чьих плечах держится королевство. Ричард с лёгким раздражением подумал, что сон затянулся. Совершенно очевидно, что его никто не возьмёт – ему же говорили, он вспомнил, его предупреждали, так будет._  
 _— Ричард, герцог Окделл, — услышав свое имя, юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности. Голос — красивый, ленивый баритон — был ему незнаком. — Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу._

***

Чарльз Логан в очередной раз бросил беспокойный взгляд на часы. Стефан опаздывал уже на сорок минут, и его мобильный был вне зоны доступа. В принципе, ничего странного, Стефан всегда принципиально ездил на метро, где сотовый связь не ловит, но сам факт, что Стефан Рейнер опаздывал, вызывал сильное беспокойство. Друзья всегда говорили, что по нему можно сверять часы. Друзья Чарльза, разумеется. Сам Стефан с людьми держался холодно, мало кого подпуская достаточно близко, чтобы называть хотя бы хорошим приятелем.  
Впрочем, Стефан оказался верен себе и на этот раз: он вошёл в ресторан ровно в ту секунду, когда Чарльз уже решил уходить. Беспокойство оказалось напрасным, и от этого раздражение Логана только усилилось. Он открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает – и запнулся, зацепившись, наконец, взглядом за спутницу своего старинного друга. И вместо того, чтобы излить свой праведный гнев, он немного растерянно улыбнулся и протянул девушке руку.  
— Вы, должно быть, Тереза? Рад нашей встрече. Стефан столько о вас рассказывал…  
— О вас тоже, мистер Логан, так что ваши чувства взаимны, — она скромно улыбнулась и легко коснулась протянутой ладони тонкими пальчиками.  
Стефан, как всегда, подмечавший каждую деталь, позволил себе едва заметную самодовольную ухмылку. Он не сомневался в эффекте, который произведёт на его друга эта девушка.  
— Называйте меня просто Чарльз, — молодой человек снова улыбнулся и, чуть помедлив, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её руку. Тереза мило покраснела и потупила взгляд.  
Стефан скептически приподнял бровь и деликатно кашлянул.  
— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но, осмелюсь напомнить, уважаемый мистер Логан, что эта дама – моя девушка. Хоть, в отличие от вас, я и не знаю наизусть дуэльный кодекс Англии XVII века, но историческое кино иногда смотрю и красиво швырнуть перчатку сумею, — он выразительно помахал в воздухе своими любимыми перчатками из тонкой серой кожи.  
— Простите, что мы опоздали, — поспешила вмешаться Тереза. Она медленно высвободила ладонь и положила её на предплечье Стефана, улыбнувшись ему, а затем снова переведя взгляд на Чарльза. – Это моя вина.  
— Чем прекраснее дама, тем большее опоздание она может себе позволить, — галантно ответил Логан. – Так что вы смело могли задержаться ещё на столько же.  
— Признаться, я слегка голоден, — ни к кому не обращаясь, заметил Стефан. Он прошёл к столу, отодвинул стул, предлагая – и довольно настойчиво – Терезе присесть на него. Сам он занял место рядом с ней, и Чарльзу ничего не оставалось, как вернуться на своё.  
Вскоре беседа вошла в нормальное русло, и к тому моменту, когда подали десерт, все трое довольно оживлённо обсуждали политику, к которой перешли от современного искусства, сойдясь на том, что Чарльз в нём ничего не понимает, а потому лучше поговорить о чём-то другом.  
— Так вы, Чарльз, значит, монархист? – кокетливо улыбнулась Тереза, теребя уголок матерчатой салфетки, лежавшей у неё на коленях.  
— Полагаю, это во мне говорит кровь британских колонистов: по отцу я американец лишь во втором поколении, он приехал в Соединённые Штаты из Лондона, когда ему было двадцать пять.  
— Да, я знаю. – Заметив недоумённый взгляд Чарльза, Тереза пояснила: — Я много читала о вашем отце. Он был очень достойным человеком – помимо того, что был бесспорно талантлив и умён. Я восхищалась им с того момента, как мне в руки по чистой случайности попала одна из его статей. До того момента я не интересовалась историей и никогда не слышала имя Генри Логана, но – вы знаете, как он писал. Статья захватила меня с первых строк и тем самым предопределила моё будущее. Именно из-за вашего отца я решила изучать политологию. Но, должна сказать, Чарльз, ваши работы… если бы я не знала, что их написали вы, я бы решила, что их истинный автор – ваш отец. Тот же потрясающий слог, та же неистовая преданность изучаемому предмету, та же твёрдость в отстаивании собственной позиции по рассматриваемому вопросу. Ваш отец, несомненно, гордился бы вами, если бы он вас видел. Если до недавнего времени я жалела о том, что мне не довелось познакомиться с ним, то теперь я знаю, что его дух жив в его сыне. И это… это удивительно и прекрасно.  
Чарльз, совершенно завороженный звуками её голоса, автоматически кивнул. Почему-то возникло стойкое ощущение дежавю – как будто он уже слышал всё это, только сказанное в ином месте и иными словами. Это ощущение само по себе так же было ему знакомо: за последние два года оно посещало его довольно часто и всегда предшествовало странным снам о другом мире – мире, о котором он практически ничего не знал (или не помнил?) и где его звали Ричардом.  
— И всё же, почему вы так привязаны к теме Якова I? Вы так отчаянно защищаете его…  
Чарльз с трудом заставил себя собраться с мыслями.  
— Тут всё просто. С самого детства я любил Шекспира – как пьесы, так и сонеты. Когда стал чуть постарше, принялся изучать его историю, его наследие, эпоху, в которой он жил…  
— Если он вообще жил, — вставил Стефан, меланхолично смотревший куда-то в сторону и крутивший в левой руке давно опустевший бокал.  
— …эпоху, в которой он жил, — с нажимом повторил Чарльз, ненавидевший споры на эту тему. – Потому что, даже если допустить, что Уильяма Шекспира, которого мы знаем и биографию которого изучаем в школе, не существовало, и образ этот собирательный, вклад его в литературу и в английский язык в целом неоценим. Так вот, изучая обстановку, окружавшую Шекспира, я не мог не уделить внимание личности короля Якова I. В то время меня больше привлекали Древний Рим и более ранний период в истории современной Англии, но когда я переключился на Англию XVI-XVIII веков, я вплотную занялся изучением его биографии, и теперь я могу назвать себя одним из специалистов в этой области.  
— Это крайне любопытная история… — Тереза смотрела Чарльзу прямо в глаза, и он не мог оторвать взгляд от тёмных точечек на её светло-голубой радужке. Его голова закружилась, и на долю секунды ему показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, но острый укол боли в левом виске заставил его прийти в себя. Чарльз вздрогнул и, поморщившись, резко прижал руку к голове.  
— Что с вами, что-то не так? – встревоженно спросила Тереза, ещё шире распахнув свои и без того огромные глаза.  
— Н-нет, всё в порядке. Не выспался, наверное, — Чарльз натянуто улыбнулся и встал из-за стола. – Прошу прощения, я скоро вернусь.  
Войдя в туалет, Логан подошёл к раковине и, опершись на неё локтями, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В голове был полнейший сумбур, он с трудом мог отличить собственные мысли от всего остального, что в ней находилось. Было совершенно очевидно, что Тереза как-то связана с Талигом – подобные ощущения возникали только тогда, когда он встречал кого-то оттуда. Правда, он не помнил, чтобы они когда-нибудь были настолько сильными. Голову опять пронзило болью, он зашипел и, резко наклонившись, случайно ударился лбом о край раковины. В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами разорвалась петарда…  
 _…Ветка акации в тонких нежных руках, солнечные лучи на пепельной косе, обернутой вокруг изящно посаженной головы, полные боли и мольбы голубые глаза, тихий срывающийся голос._  
 _— Я боюсь за вас, Ричард, очень боюсь. Я всегда восхищалась Окделлами. Святой Алан был моим любимым героем, пока… Пока им не стал Эгмонт Окделл, а вы так на него похожи! Пусть ваш отец погиб, он все равно победил, и его убийцы это понимают. Я не знаю, что герцог Алва задумал в отношении вас, но сына Эгмонта он просто так не отпустит. Дикон, — тихо произнесла королева, — можно я буду вас так называть? Штанцлер говорит, что вас так называют друзья. Мы ведь можем стать друзьями?_  
 _— Ваше Величество!_  
 _— А вы зовите меня Катари, разумеется, когда мы одни. Я всю жизнь мечтала о младшем брате, старшие братья всегда заняты войнами, политикой и охотами, им не до вышедших из детской сестер…_  
Ну конечно. Вот оно. Тонкие пальцы, теребящие ткань, завораживающий голос, убеждающий его в том, что он так похож на своего отца… Чарльз не знал — или не помнил? – почему, но воспоминание об этой женщине наполнило его омерзением. Вот только он – Чарльз Логан, а не Ричард Окделл, и он не позволит змее вновь оплести его своими сетями. И сделает всё, чтобы вырвать из них Стефана.  
Чарльз ополоснул лицо ледяной водой из-под крана, решительно кивнул своему отражению в зеркале и вышел из туалета.  
— Простите, Тереза, но мне пора идти. Откровенно говоря, Стефану тоже пора.  
Стефан удивлённо посмотрел на друга.  
— Пора?  
— Да, у меня много дел, а ты обещал помочь. Помнишь? – Чарльз выразительно подвигал бровями, призывая Стефана принять нужное решение. Тот вздохнул и отложил в сторону свою салфетку.  
— Прости, дорогая, но я и правда обещал Чарльзу помочь. Увы, даже самым талантливым и самым умным аспирантам исторического факультета требуется иногда помощь грамотного психиатра. Что поделать, долг друга обязывает.  
Мужчины попросили счёт, быстро расплатились, Стефан посадил Терезу на такси, нежно поцеловал её на прощание (к собственному удивлению, Чарльз ощутил лёгкий укол ревности), и они с Чарльзом наконец остались одни.  
— Теперь изволь объясниться, дорогой друг, — холодно потребовал Стефан. – Иначе, боюсь, мне действительно придётся оказать тебе профессиональную помощь.  
— Я… я не знаю, как объяснить.  
— Последние два года я и сам не могу объяснить, что с тобой происходит. Так что уж постарайся найти слова.  
— Последние два года? – оторопело спросил Чарльз.  
— С тех пор, как тебе на тренировке дали мечом в лоб, с тобой творится что-то неладное. Или ты считал, я ничего не замечаю? Если бы сам не видел результаты МРТ, думал бы, что это последствия сотрясения мозга, но увы. Сотрясаться там действительно нечему. И раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил, потрудись рассказать мне всё.  
— Может, сядем где-нибудь? – смирившись с неизбежным, тоскливо предложил Чарльз.  
— Почему бы и нет, — с готовностью согласился Стефан. – Вон скамейка. Подойдёт?  
— Вполне.  
Чарльз по привычке уселся на деревянную спинку скамейки, поставив ноги на сидение, проигнорировав укоризненный взгляд Стефана (аккуратно отряхнувшего скамейку, прежде чем сесть). Собраться с мыслями никак не удавалось, поэтому он начал с того, что первым пришло в голову.  
— У меня видения. Как будто воспоминания о чём-то, что было не со мной – или со мной, но в другой жизни, да ещё и в другом мире. Да, с тех пор, как мне на тренировке по голове прилетело. Именно из-за этого я тогда заинтересовался Англией XVII века – тот мир соответствует по уровню развития примерно этой эпохе, точнее сказать трудно. Впрочем, и знаю-то я про него мало: мои видения довольно бессвязны и нерегулярны, я просто сталкиваюсь с каким-то человеком – и мне снится странный сон, либо, как вот сегодня, шарахает прямо на месте. Короткий миг – всего пара фраз, какая-то ключевая деталь, которая связывает это видение с реальностью — и всё. Я узнал ректора Солера – в том мире он был адмиралом по имени Альмейда, мы виделись всего раз. Узнал Хелен – ну, знаешь, художница, у которой художественный магазин недалеко от нашей старой квартиры? – так вот в том мире она была куртизанкой, её звали Марианна. Твоя бывшая сокурсница Ариадна была моей матерью Мирабеллой. Кстати, в том мире она была на редкость неприятной и властной женщиной, кто бы мог подумать. Конечно, она и так-то весьма самодостаточна и независима, но это совсем не то.  
— А я там был? – лениво спросил Стефан, однако во взгляде его было что-то, что насторожило бы Чарльза, не будь он так погружён в свои мысли.  
— Да, и ты был. Мы с тобой были… ну, не то чтобы врагами, но я тебя недолюбливал, и ты платил мне тем же. Тебя звали Валентин, и мы оба были наследниками двух Великих Домов. Два герцога.  
— Что-то мне сложно представить тебя в качестве герцога, — всё тем же тоном проронил Стефан. – Почему-то видится, как ты вваливаешься к королю в своей неизменной косухе, глупо улыбаешься и извиняешься за опоздание – мол, пробки, Ваше Величество, сами понимаете, я уж и так гнал байк, как мог.  
— Да ну тебя, — неожиданно обиделся Чарльз. – Ты сам просил всё рассказать! Мог бы хоть из вежливости сделать вид, что ты мне веришь.  
— Я пока не принял никакого решения на этот счёт, так что продолжай. Терезу, я так понимаю, ты тоже… «вспомнил»?  
— Да. И это как раз самое главное. В том мире Тереза была королевой Катариной. Молодой и удивительно красивой королевой, супругой бессильного короля, которого ненавидела, и любовницей Первого маршала Рокэ Алвы. Самого неоднозначного и самого скандально известного человека в стране. Она пыталась обманом, лестью и словами любви привлечь меня на сторону заговорщиков, мечтавших убить Алву и перехватить власть над страной у всемогущего кардинала Сильвестра. Она сыграла на моей жажде мести за убитого отца и разорённое поместье, на моей ненависти к Алве и Сильвестру, на моём желании быть полезным и помочь ей. Чёрт подери, я не помню, не знаю, чем всё это кончилось – я говорил уже, воспоминания приходят обрывочно, из них почти ничего не понять… но что-то глубоко внутри говорит мне, что хэппи-энда эта история не имеет, и настоятельно советует не только держаться подальше от этой девушки самому, но и спасти от неё тебя.  
— Хм-м… — многозначительно протянул Стефан. – Мда. Как, говоришь, меня звали? Валентин? Отличное имя, гейское такое…  
— Стефан!  
— Ты выговорился? Выговорился. Теперь помолчи и дай высказаться мне. Твоя речь, конечно, была на редкость связной и убедительной, и я, разумеется, поверил тебе на слово с первой же секунды. Ведь я совершенно не привык общаться с шизофрениками, а даже если и привык, то никогда в жизни не заподозрю в психических отклонениях своего лучшего друга.  
— Нет у меня никаких отклонений! – разозлился Чарльз.  
— Конечно, нет, о чём я и говорю, — радостно согласился Стефан. И уже серьёзно и даже как-то устало продолжил: — Не знаю, Чарли. Звучит это всё… скажу честно – как бред чистой воды. И ведёшь ты себя в последнее время очень странно. Мне нужно время. Понаблюдать, поизучать. Я хочу, чтобы впредь ты рассказывал мне о своих видениях или даже смутных ощущениях сразу. Ещё лучше – записывай их в тетрадку, я же не могу всё время с тобой быть. Знаешь, как сны советуют записывать? Вот и ты так же. А я посмотрю. В любом случае, я уверен, что ты не опасен для общества, да и безумие твоё, вроде, в глаза не бросается. Так что я с чистой совестью могу позволить тебе и дальше ходить по улицам нашего города. Просто с этой минуты я буду твоим лечащим врачом. А там посмотрим. Может, я начну тебе верить. Может, напротив, найду доказательства того, что ты психически болен.  
— Мне плевать, поверишь ты мне или нет, мне важно сейчас одно: пообещай, что ты расстанешься с Катариной! В смысле, с Терезой. Конечно, Ариадна – живой пример тому, что не все люди из того мира ведут себя в этом так же, но Тереза… чёрт, Стефан, она опасна, я это чувствую даже без всяких видений! Ты же сам видел, как она себя вела, неужели тебя ничего не насторожило?! Назови меня параноиком, запри меня в психушке – что хочешь, только держись от неё подальше!  
Стефан посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
— Не нравится мне всё это. Но если тебе так спокойнее, даю слово: больше она меня не увидит. Пойдём домой, у тебя вид такой… будто тебе надо как следует выспаться. И – запомни накрепко! – если что-то приснится, связанное с тем миром, запиши. Не выбирай слова, просто запиши, как придётся. А я почитаю. Пойдём.  
Он встал со скамейки. Чарльз ещё пару секунд сидел неподвижно, глядя куда-то себе под ноги, затем тряхнул головой и тоже встал.  
— Стеф… спасибо тебе.  
— Я же ещё тебе не поверил.  
— Просто за то, что ты рядом.

***

— Ну, и какие предметы ты выбрала? – Шерон сделала глоток прямо из бутылки с пивом и поставила её обратно на столик. – Надеюсь, история среди них.  
— Фи, история, — Джессика скривила хорошенькое личико и, стрельнув глазками в блондина, сидевшего у барной стойки, пригубила свой коктейль. – Это же так скучно. По-моему, литература гораздо интереснее! – Девушка мечтательно закатила глаза и театральным жестом приложила ладонь ко лбу.  
Лэйн грустно вздохнула, глядя на свой стакан со свежевыжатым соком:  
— Хорошо тебе. Я бы тоже хотела выбрать литературу, но папа...  
— По-моему, главное — совсем не предмет, а преподаватель, — твёрдо заявила Шерон.  
— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнула Джессика, — слышала я про этого вашего историка. Профессора Логана.  
— И что же ты слышала? – заинтересовалась Лэйн. – Я совсем ничего о нем не знаю!  
— Мне рассказывали, что он чудаковат. Ходит в косухе, как байкер, и на лекциях любит сидеть на одной из парт первого ряда. Не терпит формальностей и всех своих студентов зовёт по имени. Типа, пытается показать, что он ещё молодой и недалеко от нас ушёл. Какое позёрство, — она опять скривилась.  
Шерон рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
— Прежде чем судить о человеке, стоит его хотя бы раз увидеть. И когда речь идёт о Чарльзе Логане, с уверенностью могу сказать: однажды встретив его, вы уже не сможете остаться равнодушными. Он умеет расположить к себе. Хотя, нет, это неправильно: он не пытается произвести хорошее впечатление, он такой, в принципе, и есть. Весёлый, обаятельный, с прекрасным чувством юмора и блестящим знанием своего предмета. Он умеет увлечь, заинтересовать – а это настоящий дар, который только и может сделать кого-то хорошим преподавателем. Логан на короткой на ноге со своими студентами, верно – но исключительно потому, что так ему удобнее и проще. Я видела пару раз, как он разговаривал с ректором, его явно тяготила необходимость соблюдать субординацию и вести себя как подобает серьёзным профессорам. Он явно из тех людей, которые любят свободу. Отсюда его увлечение байкерством и реконструкцией.  
— Реконструкцией? Это что такое? – По правде сказать, Джессика прослушала всю речь своей старшей подруги, отвлёкшись на флирт со светловолосым красавчиком, и отреагировала лишь на незнакомое слово. Блондин определённо был ей интереснее какого-то там профессора истории. Как и все жители Нью-Йорка, в этот жаркий летний день мужчина был одет легко, но не небрежно, и, пожалуй, именно эта деталь сначала привлекла внимание девушки. В дорогих льняных брюках, кожаных сандалиях и белой рубашке с коротким рукавом он смотрелся одновременно элегантно и легкомысленно, чёрный кожаный ремешок больших часов красиво контрастировал с одеждой; длинные светлые волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад и собраны в хвост. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Джессику и, поймав её заинтересованный взгляд, мягко и чуточку насмешливо улыбнулся. Шерон, не выдержав, обернулась, чтобы понять, что же такого интересного у неё за спиной, смерила мужчину взглядом, демонстративно пожала плечами и, повернувшись обратно к подругам, ответила на заданный вопрос:  
— Реконструкторы воссоздают исторические эпохи: ставят балы, устраивают рыцарские турниры, иногда даже разыгрывают реальные сражения. Они изготавливают аутентичные костюмы и доспехи, изучают этикет и так далее – то есть стараются максимально соответствовать выбранному историческому периоду. У меня брат этим увлекается, более того – он состоит в том же клубе, что и профессор Логан, так что я много про это знаю.  
— М-м, интересно, — протянула Джессика, снова скосив глаза на блондина. Он открыто улыбнулся и встал со своего места, и девушка восхищённо зашептала: – Ой, девчонки, вы посмотрите, кто к нам идёт!  
— А кто это? – так же шёпотом спросила Лэйн.  
— Понятия не имею, — честно ответила Джессика.  
— Добрый день, дамы. Меня зовут Стефан. Я увидел, что вы сидите совсем одни, и подумал, что стоит скрасить ваше одиночество, — мужчина обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, вы не сочтёте меня маньяком и позволите присесть?  
— Конечно! – Джессика отреагировала мгновенно.  
— Благодарю, — Стефан отодвинул последний свободный стул и опустился на него, закинув ногу на ногу. – Так почему же такие красивые молодые девушки сидят в столь чудесный день в полном одиночестве?  
— Мы с Лэйн приезжие, ещё никого в городе не знаем, — Джессика снова ответила первой, кокетливо наклонив голову. Вблизи оказалось, что глаза у красавчика не серые, как она думала, а светло-изумрудные, как будто светившиеся в ярком солнечном свете.  
— Приехали учиться? – с готовностью предположил мужчина.  
— В точку! Колумбийский университет.  
— Здорово! А вы? – Стефан повернул голову к Шерон.  
— Уже учусь. Третий курс. Да и вообще я из Нью-Йорка.  
— Манхеттен, да, разумеется, — Стефан качнул головой и удовлетворённо прищёлкнул пальцами. – Я так сразу и подумал, а ваш акцент окончательно меня в этом убедил. Рассказываете новым подругам о жизни в большом городе, да? Могу помочь, — он весело подмигнул. Лэйн смущённо потупилась, а Джессика рассмеялась, хотя в глубине души испытывала лёгкое раздражение от того, что старшей подруге так легко удалось перетянуть на себя внимание.  
— Конкретно сейчас я рассказывала им про университет, — Шерон посмотрела на нового знакомого одновременно оценивающе и с вызовом.  
— О, это здорово. На самом деле, про университет я тоже могу кое-что рассказать: один из профессоров мой близкий друг. Что именно вас интересует?  
— Мы разговаривали о профессоре Логане… — робко вставила Лэйн.  
— Логане? Да, я знаю его. Отличный преподаватель — и человек замечательный. Если хотите его поразить, заговорите о Шекспире или короле Якове I — это его конёк, о них обоих он может рассуждать часами. Ещё одна из его любимых тем – государственные перевороты всех сортов, включая неудавшиеся. Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то ещё смог так внятно и обстоятельно расписать причины, движущие силы и результаты любой революции или гражданской войны. Причём так, что даже человек вроде меня, с совершенно иными интересами в жизни, получит от подобной лекции истинное удовольствие. Так что, мой совет: курс истории берите смело, не пожалеете. Кстати, к вопросу об удовольствии: что мы пьём?

Когда Чарльз вернулся домой, он к своему удивлению нашёл там Стефана. Друг по своей излюбленной привычке сидел на кухне и листал тетрадь с записями Чарльза обо всём, что было связано с Талигом и Ричардом Окделлом.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? Я думал, у тебя планы, ты же говорил, что идёшь сегодня с Лорен в оперу?  
— Мы расстались, так что я подарил билеты твоей лаборантке, — ответил Стефан, не отрывая взгляда от тетрадки.  
— Ты был у меня на кафедре?  
— Угу, думал застать тебя и предложить сходить со мной в оперу.  
— М-м, ясно. А почему вы с Лорен расстались?  
Стефан пожал плечами:  
— Не сошлись характерами. Квартира у неё, правда, отлично расположена, всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от моей работы, но это единственное достоинство не смогло перекрыть все остальные недостатки. Кстати о женщинах: я тут на днях Терезу видел, с каким-то латиноамериканским бизнесменом или политиком, хрен их разберёшь. Они шикарно смотрелись вместе: он смуглый, темноглазый, с эффектной сединой на висках и в тёмном костюме, она – с короткой стрижкой и в явно недешёвом светлом платье. Стрижка ей, кстати, очень идёт, я даже не ожидал. Тереза меня узнала и даже поздоровалась, но не изъявила ни малейшего желания перекинуться парой слов. А её спутник, по-моему, меня просто не заметил.  
— Зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь? – чуть хрипло поинтересовался Чарльз.  
Стефан пожал плечами:  
— Думал, тебе интересно будет. Слушай, ты тут такие вещи любопытные пишешь… — Стефан поднял голову и потряс тетрадкой: — Ты правда не стал встречаться с Ариадной только потому, что в прошлой жизни она была твоей матерью?  
Чарльз смутился и вырвал тетрадку из рук своего личного психиатра.  
— Да. Видимо, я в юности перечитал Фрейда, с твоей подачи, между прочим!  
— То есть, это Фрейд виноват, что ты видишь собственную мать в девушке, которая тебе нравится? Кстати, я раньше и не знал, что ты был увлечён Ариадной. Она умница, между прочим. Строгая, но интересная. Ты представляешь, она меня в своё время отшила!  
— Не вижу я в ней свою мать! – раздражённо возразил Логан. – Моя мать – доктор Рейчел Коэн, и с Мирабеллой Окделл она не имеет абсолютно ничего общего. Но Мирабеллой в прошлой жизни была Ариадна, и это меня смущает.  
— Мирабелла – мать Ричарда, я правильно помню?  
— Да, правильно, — устало выдохнул Чарльз, осознав в который раз свою неспособность злиться на Стефана. Он достал из холодильника бутылку пива, открыл её и сел за стол. – Знаешь, из-за всей этой истории я понял одну вещь.  
— М-м?  
— Память о том, что было со мной в прошлой жизни… Это, конечно, здорово и очень интересно, но не несёт никакой конкретной пользы. Даже наоборот. Я постоянно сравниваю маму с Мирабеллой, я отказался встречаться с единственной девушкой, которая мне по-настоящему нравилась, я постоянно выискиваю в толпе прохожих кого-то, кого я знал в прошлой жизни. Даже ты: я постоянно думаю о том, что с Валентином Приддом, пожалуй, я бы не смог найти общий язык – как не смог его найти и Ричард; и я начинаю думать о том, как же так сложилось, что в этой жизни мы с тобой стали друзьями. В общем, от всего этого только головная боль и ничего хорошего. Единственный, кого мне хотелось бы встретить – это Рокэ Алва. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нём?  
— Да, помню. По твоим рассказам у меня сложился образ высокомерного самодовольного морального урода с комплексом мессии. Действительно, было бы крайне любопытно познакомиться с таким человеком.  
Чарльз нехорошо прищурился:  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Он не мерзавец. Он… чёрт, я сам не знаю, кто он и что он, я вообще мало что о нём помню, и то, что помню, не вызывает у меня симпатии к нему, но, понимаешь, я не чувствую и неприязни. Скорее даже наоборот: я сам был перед ним виноват. С Терезой всё было просто: я увидел её и сразу почувствовал смутную тревогу, ощущение, что ей нельзя доверять. То есть — я вспомнил, как к ней относился Ричард. Это же и с другими: даже если я не разделяю отношение к ним Ричарда, мои воспоминания о них всё равно окрашены его эмоциями. С Алвой же всё слишком сложно, слишком запутано. Я не могу понять, как я относился к нему в той жизни. Именно из-за этого я не могу перестать о нём думать. Дошло уже до того, что я как-то раз вцепился в незнакомого парня в парке, потому что он показался мне похожим на Рокэ. Это был не он, разумеется, просто голубоглазый брюнет… и этот случай меня напугал.  
— Почему ты мне не рассказал? – тихо спросил Стефан.  
— Потому что ты был занят, увлечён очередной пассией, — огрызнулся Логан. – Потому что тебе всё это интересно лишь тогда, когда тебе скучно и больше нечем заняться. Ты до сих пор мне не веришь, и все мои видения и воспоминания для тебя – лишь досадная деталь, раздражающий фактор, мешающий нормально со мной общаться. А я с этим живу. Иногда мне кажется, что будь у меня немного другой характер, я бы однажды ушёл в глубокий запой и покончил с собой. К счастью, мои моральные принципы не позволяют мне впадать в депрессию и предаваться суицидальным мыслям, — он криво усмехнулся.  
— Неправда. Я тебе верю.  
Чарльз удивлённо вскинул брови. Стефан с досадой наморщил лоб, как будто подбирая правильные слова.  
— То, что ты пишешь и рассказываешь о Талиге… это не похоже на бред, порождённый больным разумом. Ты прошёл все тесты, которые я тебе подкидывал, и у меня есть все основания считать, что ты здоров. Ты совершенно адекватен, Чарльз. При этом у тебя не настолько живая и богатая фантазия, чтобы изобрести настолько детальные и в то же время спутанные образы. В общем, ты прости, что я отвлёкся. С твоими попытками найти Алву надо будет разобраться, но в целом я рад, что ты решил не зацикливаться на всех этих воспоминаниях. – Тут Стефан прищёлкнул пальцами, будто неожиданно что-то вспомнив. – М-м, ещё кое о чём забыл тебе рассказать! Я сегодня отлично провёл время с твоими студентками, представляешь, они тебя обсуждали! Ты занимаешь их умы. И я по-прежнему считаю, что ты зря не хочешь с кем-нибудь из них встречаться…  
— Тебе тысячу раз было сказано, чтобы ты держался подальше от моих студенток! – прорычал Чарльз, поднимаясь из-за стола и грозно нависая над Стефаном с высоты своего немалого роста.  
Тот лишь тихо рассмеялся и снова углубился в изучение тетради.

***

— И тут Джастин, про которого все уже и забыли, открывает глаза и совершенно трезвым голосом произносит: «Мистер Харрис, а вам никогда не казалось, что ваш Кромвель – просто скотина?» Я давлюсь хохотом, все остальные – ну, кто был ещё достаточно трезв, конечно, – в шоке, Харрис просто онемел от такой наглости. Его лицо медленно наливается кровью, сам рот открывает и закрывает, как будто даже раздувается, как рыба-ёж, того и гляди колючки вылезут во все стороны. Ну, думаю, всё, конец веселью, сейчас придётся их разнимать. Джастин смотрит на него, смотрит и добавляет задумчиво так: «А когда вы злитесь, вы на него даже похожи немного…» — и отрубается снова. Харрис мгновенно как-то сдувается и выбегает из комнаты. Клянусь: я видел слёзы на его лице, когда он пробегал мимо.  
— Ох, профессор Логан, я это себе просто как картинку представила, — проговорила Нэтали сквозь смех. – Бедный профессор Харрис, я понимаю его чувства. – Она не выдержала и снова начала смеяться.  
Чарльз тоже засмеялся и на ходу похлопал лаборантку по плечу свободной рукой – в другой была зажата кружка со свежезаваренным чаем. Кофе профессор Логан не признавал. Он переступил порог аудитории, окинул быстрым взглядом ряды… и споткнулся, пролив чай на любимый свитер.  
— Профессор, вы в порядке? – тут же кинулась к нему Нэтали.  
— Да-да, всё в порядке… — неубедительно ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от черноволосого юноши в первом ряду. Тот насмешливо хмыкнул и произнёс – тихо, но отчётливо, с явным расчетом не только на своих соседей, двух пареньков с медно-рыжими волосами, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, но и на Логана:  
— Именно так я и представлял себе историков. Интересно, как часто он будет забывать приходить на лекции?..  
Чарльз внезапно почувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком, которого привычно и лениво, не отрываясь от насущных дел, распекает хозяин. Впрочем, в возрасте есть одно преимущество: с годами умение владеть собой растёт, и в свои тридцать шесть Логан умудрился взять себя в руки почти мгновенно.  
— Добрый день, дамы и господа. Моё имя Чарльз Логан, и я ваш профессор истории. Теоретически, у меня есть план наших с вами занятий, подписанный лично ректором, — он продемонстрировал всем длинный список, занимавший обе стороны листа формата А4, — но я с планами не дружу, так что начнём мы не с… — он прищурился, сделав вид, что пытается разобрать написанное, затем пожал плечами и положил план на свой стол, — не важно, короче, начнём мы с вами с моей любимой темы. Да, знаю, это недемократично с моей стороны, — он усмехнулся, и в аудитории наконец послышались смешки. – Итак: дамы и господа, что вы знаете об английском короле Якове I Стюарте?

После лекции он подошёл к Чарльзу, сам. Сердце Логана замерло и куда-то провалилось, и на мгновение ему почудилось, что оно вообще перестало биться, но тут же понял – бьётся, просто так быстро, что удары почти вливаются в единый звук, отдающийся гулом в ушах. К тому моменту, когда парень встал у стола профессора, тот уже снова был спокоен.  
— Мистер?.. – он выжидательно посмотрел на студента.  
— Виенто. Ринальдо Виенто. – Непривычно зелёные глаза смотрели с тем же самым привычным выражением, насмешливо-снисходительно, как будто бы это Чарльз был мальчишкой, заговорившим со старшим учителем, а не наоборот. – Я хотел задать вам один вопрос, профессор.  
Только вот это вот «профессор» вместо такого ожидаемого «юноша» разбило наваждение. Перед Чарльзом стоял не Рокэ Алва, а Ринальдо Виенто. Точно так же, как Стефан Рейнер не был Валентином Приддом, а сам Чарльз – Ричардом Окделлом, так и этот парень не был Первым маршалом Талига. Не в этой жизни, по крайней мере. И эта встреча ничего не значила и ничего не меняла: знакомство с реинкарнацией Алвы не поможет вникнуть в суть взаимоотношений настоящего Алвы и настоящего Ричарда, к этому выводу Чарльз и Стефан пришли ещё четыре года назад, и с тех самых пор Логан, казалось, отделался от навязчивой идеи найти Алву в этом мире. Тем не менее, Чарльз не имел ни малейшего понятия, как себя вести. Потому он просто кивнул и ответил:  
— Конечно, Ринальдо – вы позволите себя так называть? Я всех студентов называю по имени, но мало ли…  
— Нет, я не против, если вам так удобнее, — Виенто пожал плечами.  
— Окей. Так какой у вас вопрос?  
— На лекции вы вскользь затронули тему Шекспира и сказали, что он внёс огромный вклад в развитие английской литературы и словесности, а также написал ряд произведений, ставших достоянием английской культуры, а его сонеты на долгие века стали образцом любовной поэзии.  
— Верно, так я и сказал.  
— Не кажется ли вам неверным навязывать нам свою точку зрения? То есть я, конечно, не оспариваю значение Шекспира для английской литературы и культуры, но объективно не считаю его произведения достойными образцами для подражания. Стихи ещё ладно, в них я не силён, так что своё отношение к сонетам Шекспира оставлю при себе, но вот пьесы… Они создают совершенно неверное представление об эпохе, в которой жил Шекспир – если он, конечно, вообще существовал, но как раз этот вопрос меня волнует меньше всего. Ладно бы ещё представление было просто неверным – такое случается сплошь и рядом, в конце концов. Что хуже, Шекспир романтизирует эпоху, плодя посредством своим пьес толпы наивных юнцов, считающих, что жизнь устроена именно так, как описал её их любимый поэт.  
— Вам не кажется, Ринальдо, — сухо возразил задетый за живое Чарльз, с трудом подавив желание обратиться к юноше по фамилии, — что каждый имеет свою голову на плечах? И, следовательно, возможность самостоятельно решать, выстраивать ли свою жизнь по Шекспиру, или по творениям других писателей и поэтов, — или же по собственному опыту и опыту близких?  
— В определённом возрасте людям свойственно принимать на веру те шаблоны, которые им подсовывают. И если говорить им, что Шекспир – образец для подражания и зеркало эпохи, то они именно так и будут считать. Я не предлагаю запретить изучение Шекспира, — Ринальдо криво улыбнулся, — хотя для кого-то это имело бы свои плюсы, несомненно. Я просто считаю неправильным навязывать свои оценки людям, которые, в большинстве своём, ещё не способны оценить объект оценивания самостоятельно.  
Чарльз испытующе посмотрел на парня и медленно кивнул:  
— В ваших словах есть смысл, юноша. Хотя я привык считать своих студентов достаточно взрослыми людьми, — он улыбнулся и вдруг осёкся, осознав, как именно только что обратился к собеседнику. К счастью, Ринальдо ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то не понял, и Логан облегчённо перевёл дыхание.  
— У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь вопросы?  
— Нет, пока нет, профессор.  
— Что ж, мне было действительно интересно услышать ваше мнение, так что – благодарю за беседу, если что, приходите ещё.  
Ринальдо кивнул, попрощался и ушёл.

Чарльз открыл дверь и посторонился. Стефан пинком переправил чемодан через порог и буднично сообщил:  
— Я дома. Скучал?  
— Ещё как.  
Друзья крепко обнялись.  
— Как там в солнечном Майами?  
— Солнечно, — мрачно буркнул Стефан, и оба рассмеялись. Эта шутка давно уже стала одной из многих, понятных лишь им двоим. Давно – то есть уже четыре года как, с тех пор, как Стефан принял очень выгодное предложение и уехал работать во Флориду.  
— Ты надолго?  
— На месяц.  
— Как же работа?  
— Мы с моим боссом обо всем договорились. Потрясающая женщина, — Стефан улыбнулся. — Ну, давай, рассказывай, что у тебя приключилось.  
— С чего ты взял? – не слишком убедительно удивился Чарльз.  
— Я слышал твой голос в трубке. Мне почему-то вспомнилось, как кучу лет назад ты убеждал меня держаться подальше от Терезы. Так что я решил, что у тебя что-то случилось и это «что-то» связано с твоим Талигом. Я не прав?  
— Прав, — вздохнул Логан.  
— Только, прошу тебя, не говори, что ты встретил Алву.  
— Я встретил Алву.  
— В этом мире когда-нибудь уже произойдёт хоть что-нибудь неожиданное? – философски вопросил Рейнер, обращаясь к потолку. – Как его зовут-то хоть?  
— Ринальдо Виенто.  
— Виенто?! Вот это совпадение… одно из тех, которые заставляют меня верить в реальность Талига.  
— Какое совпадение, о чём ты?  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе как-то, что встретил Терезу с неким бизнесменом? Ну, ты, наверное, забыл уже. Короче, это был Энрике Виенто, отец твоего «Алвы». Насколько мне известно, год с небольшим назад они поженились.  
— Алва и Катарина? – тупо спросил Чарльз.  
— Дурак, — Стефан щёлкнул его по лбу. – Энрике Виенто и Тереза.

Чарльз честно обожал своих студентов – искренне и беззаветно, совершенно не стесняясь демонстрировать им свои чувства. Он был признателен им за то, что они приходили на его лекции, слушали, задавали вопросы, принимали участие в обсуждениях. Он знал каждого студента по имени, узнавал любого по голосу, а некоторых – и по почерку, знал любимые темы большинства из них. Но иногда бывали моменты. когда некоторых конкретных студентов хотелось убить. Причём в таких случаях убить хотелось самых талантливых, которые по странному стечению обстоятельств оказывались также и самыми ленивыми бездельниками. Стефан обычно объяснял это тем, что студентам, слушающим курс истории, этот предмет кажется лёгким и не требующим каких-либо стараний, в отличие, например, от физики, языков или медицины, так что неудивительно, что историки – самые безалаберные и неряшливые люди на свете. Говорил он это, как правило, раскачиваясь на стуле, взгромоздив ноги в уличных сапогах на обеденный стол, и читая очередную книгу по психиатрии. Чарльзу в такие моменты казалось, что где-то здесь кроется логическая ошибка.  
В последнее время чаще всего Логан злился на Ринальдо Виенто. Ринальдо был одним из тех фантастически талантливых людей, который действительно схватывали всё на лету, не прикладывая никаких усилий, и это касалось не только истории, которую Виенто хотя бы любил, но и тех же самых физики, математики и языков. Рино всегда сидел в первом ряду вместе со неизменной рыжей парочкой (рыжие, кстати, оказались не близнецами: один из них был старше другого на два года, но учился вместе с братом, так как эти самые два года потратил, путешествуя автостопом по стране) и безостановочно трепался. Вернее, трепались рыжие Леруа, которых Логан про себя всё равно называл «близнецами», а Рино только слушал, изредка вставляя меткие комментарии, после чего вся троица начинала ржать. Сначала Чарльз терпел: несмотря ни на что, Виенте и Леруа были лучшими на курсе, историю знали и с удовольствием принимали участие во всех дискуссиях. Но в какой-то момент терпение Логана иссякло, и он, прервав рассказ о Карле I и Кромвеле, громко поинтересовался:  
— Мистер Виенто, может быть, вы поделитесь своими мыслями и со мной?  
— Конечно, профессор, — живо отозвался Ринальдо. – Я хотел спросить: как вы лично относитесь к самой идее революций?  
Чарльз замер. Он стоял всего в паре метров от юноши, и ему отлично были видны хитрые огоньки в кошачьих зелёных глазах, имевших совершенно иной оттенок, нежели глаза Стефана. Он смотрел и пытался понять, что скрыто за этим вопросом – искреннее любопытство или подвох, проверка, попытка навести на мысль? Задумавшись, Чарльз замешкался с ответом, и Ринальдо воспользовался этим, чтобы добавить:  
— Ну, например, возьмём совершенно абстрактную ситуацию: допустим, что есть некая династия, на протяжении веков правившая в стране. Затем эту династию в какой-то момент свергли, когда она себя окончательно изжила. Спустя лет, допустим, четыреста, очередной представитель этой давно свергнутой династии решает вернуть себе престол предков. Как по-вашему, он имеет какие-то права на этот трон, или нет?  
Паршивец смеялся ему в лицо, в полной уверенности, что Логан не поймёт или не догадается. Нет, не Логан, в том-то и дело – Чарльзу внезапно захотелось расхохотаться. Ну конечно, Ринальдо, связывающий его с Ричардом Окделлом, ждёт и соответствующего поведения. Только он забыл учесть, что Чарльзу отнюдь не восемнадцать и что вырос он в совершенно других условиях, нежели герцог Окделл.  
Логан улыбнулся:  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я вам ответил с точки зрения права, морали или моего собственного восприятия?  
— Вашего восприятия, — нахально усмехнулся Ринальдо.  
— Хорошо, — медленно ответил профессор. – Отвечаю. Я считаю, что представитель такой династии, — он растянул губы в насмешливой улыбке, — не имеет права на престол.  
Ринальдо приподнял одну бровь, затем уважительно кивнул и остаток лекции провёл в молчании, с интересом разглядывая своего преподавателя. После окончания занятия он хотел подойти, но Логан в этот раз торопился, а потому не смог задержаться.  
В коридоре он стал свидетелем потрясающей картины: ректор Солер, кипя от злости, молча слушал импозантного немолодого господина явно латиноамериканского происхождения. Господин был ниже ректора на две головы и говорил тихо и спокойно, но очевидно было, что ректор чувствовал себя несколько неуютно. Это удивило Чарльза: своего шефа он уважал безмерно и считал одним из самых прямолинейных, смелых и при этом, тем не менее, умных людей. То же, что он сейчас видел… было очень странно. Он подошёл ближе и услышал обрывок фразы:  
— …Но я настоятельно советую каждому из ваших преподавателей трижды подумать, прежде чем ставить высокие баллы моему сыну. Присутствие его в стенах исторического факультета представляется мне весьма и весьма нежелательным.  
По спине Чарльза прошёл холодок. Не голос, но интонации и что-то неуловимое не то в построении фразы, не то в чём-то ещё, были ему знакомы, хотя он никак не мог понять – откуда. Импозантный господин, отдалённо напомнивший Логану актёра Антонио Бандераса и одновременно Ринальдо Виенто, эффектно развернулся на каблуках и удалился. Когда он проходил мимо Чарльза, профессору показалось, что он пробормотал себе под нос: «Некоторых проще отравить, нежели купить».  
«Охренеть, Квентин Дорак собственной персоной», — ошарашенно подумал Чарльз.  
— Кто это был? – спросил он у ректора.  
— Крайне влиятельный и крайне целеустремлённый господин, — процедил Солер сквозь зубы. – Энрике Виенто.  
— Виенто? – изумился Чарльз. – Но почему он хочет, чтобы Ринальдо исключили?  
— Что-то связанное с семейным бизнесом, — поморщился ректор. – Папаша имел на младшего сына далеко идущие планы, а тот назло ему пошёл на истфак. И теперь Виенто-старший рвёт и мечет, пытаясь найти рычаги воздействия, чтобы вернуть сына в лоно семьи. Только ничего у него не выйдет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не дам, — мрачно и очень убедительно ответил Солер. И Чарльз поверил.

Дело шло к вечеру. В ещё по-летнему тёплом воздухе реяли комары и мошки, однако их писк полностью перекрывался рёвом мотором отъезжающих от стоянки машин, гулом голосов и смехом студентов.  
Ринальдо стоял на студенческой парковке, облокотившись на крышу чёрного двухместного порше, окружённый горсткой подростков, и рассказывал о том, какие лошади есть в конюшнях его отца и какие скачки они выигрывали. Увлечённый собственным рассказом, он не заметил появления на площадке профессора Логана.  
Чарльз немного постоял в стороне, затем громко спросил, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание:  
— Это всё понятно, но ответьте мне на один вопрос: кому вы, всё-таки, отдадите предпочтение, мориску или линарцу?

 

**Вместо эпилога**

— То есть, от студенток надо держаться подальше, а со студентами пить – самое то? – пробормотал Стефан, задумчиво доливая виски в стакан с бейлизом.  
— Э-э, ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет в порядке? — осторожно спросил Дитрих Леруа, недоверчиво косясь на сомнительный «коктейль». Его брат, напротив, с энтузиазмом принялся смешивать себе такой же.  
Чарльз, не замечая ничего вокруг, листал учебник по психиатрии, прихлёбывая дорогой портвейн. Услышав голос Стефана, он поднял голову и торжественно изрёк:  
— Нет, эту хрень я не понимаю даже на середине второй бутылки!  
Из дальнего угла комнаты доносилось нестройное бренчание гитарных струн, которое периодически перемежалось звоном стекла и руганью на испанском. Все собравшиеся поглядывали в ту сторону с сочувствием: Ринальдо Венто пытался одновременно играть на гитаре и пить вино.


End file.
